halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Justawsome9Studios/Johnothan Adrian Bryant-A199
Oh wow. This is good for a contributor's first SPARTAN article. Just remember to use Infoboxes to make your article shine! Also, use a spell checker to correct mistakes you have made. Keep up the good work! Help I don't see how this is a canon friendly dispute so ill change the rank but if you LOOK AT THE INFO BOX it says he is a prototype S IV so the M was Randomly given to him well he is a prototype and there were only 3 S IV's each with a randomly assigned Letter M K F but the program would never succeed because Onyx was...well you know How the hell did you know he was 14? he was born 2538 so he is 14 not 17 ok fixed it then... it wont be explained--Gaz 22:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :As per above, still NCF. fixed--UNSC Intelligence 00:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) There are no excuses. There is no need for a SPARTAN-IV program at all. Why need SPARTAN-IV's when the UNSC already have SPARTAN-III's? It's still NCF, until you change his company. I would heavily advise that you change him from a SPARTAN-IV to a SPARTAN-III. Pikapi Sig|text=Wait a second... he was a direct descendant of some British guy? '''O MA GAHD!' Didn't you mean to say something along the lines of, he is of British origin or something? yes he is and i dont think i will change S IV looks like Subtank took care of the NCF--UNSC Intelligence 01:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :We are not that stupid. We know it's your sockpuppet. It is his sockpuppet, Chen. Which means he will get a ban. =) :there is another page calles S IV so why does this one need to be changed ::Because it is made by another user and therefore another universe. Plus it was after the great war. Yours is during it. :::alright ill change it but the info in the machinima wont be changed 'AT ALL''' ::::Doesn't change the fact you are going to get banned. You sockpuppeted and impersonated an admin which means you'll get a very long ban. It is protocol. And protocol dictates action, according to 343 Guilty Spark. ~AGR~Talk 02:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Normally I don't get involved in these things, but given that author has been banned and will be unable to correct the article as needed at any time, let alone fourteen days, this may as well be namespaced now. Also, impersonating Subtank? Unfortunate decision. Auguststorm1945 02:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Vote For Namespace For #As per below :D. Shivly #User has not and physically cannot edit article. Also, redundant wait of 14 days is redundant. =P #User is permabanned, namespace it, nao. (Unsinged comment made by Chen-179 • talk • ) Against #I trust the author of the article is able to fix all the errors. :Permabanned users generally aren't capable of doing much :P I am against this ban uf this user as you have no proof of what he did--Winnings 17:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I changed it MOTHERFUCKERS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW I OWN THE PAGE BECAUSE I DELETED ALL INFO ON IT